An automotive closure, such as a door for an automobile passenger compartment, is hinged to swing between open and closed positions and conventionally includes a door latch that is housed between inner and outer panels of the door. The door latch functions in a known manner to latch the door when it is closed and to lock the door in the closed position or to unlock and unlatch the door so that the door can be opened manually.
Power latch systems include a power system that electrically actuates the latching and unlatching of the door (as opposed to a mechanically actuated latching and unlatching). In some instances, such as freezing of internal or external latch levers or deformation of the latch, the latch may become stuck. When the latch becomes stuck in a power latch system, the door will not open.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for unlatching the door latch when the latch becomes stuck in a power latch system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.